Lady Voldermort
by Sword Lady
Summary: The prequal to What Now! The past is a mystery that no onw knew the whole of. Voldermort had a child named Casy? Casy wanted to kill him? How does Serverus Snape come into this? A special race of magi?
1. Default Chapter

Sword Lady: Hey! This is information that you really need to understand the story What Now! Aahhhh! Nothing can beat a good love story! Well, enjoy!

Lady Voldermort

Chapter One: Riddle

Everyone sat down at their house tables. It was the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood in front of the head table. The first years had already been sorted. He smiled, now for the surprise. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted.

"Another year has begun. We welcome all of our first years, but now we must welcome one other. Today we admit another student. A transfer student from a school in America. A fifth year. She will be sorted into a house as one of our students." He turned towards Professor McGonagall as she stepped forward. 

"Casy Riddle.: Everyone watched as a girl walked up through the tables. She was tall and thin with long black hair that fell down to her knees. The candle light reflected in a blue sheen on her hair. She was very pale with striking red lips and the most vivid green eyes anyone there had ever seen. Her eyes were half open and her face showed no emotion. Under her robes the boys could tell she had one heck of a figure. She was gorgeous. 

Casy Riddle sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head. It wasn't even half a second when the hat shouted out her house, "SLYTHERINE!" She got up and sat at her table. Without another word spoken, but an applause started by Dumbledore, the feast began. One good looking Slytherine boy tried to sit by Casy who had isolated herself from the rest of the table.

"Don't even sit down. Go away." The boy froze. Her voice was emotionless and it unnerved him. She didn't even look at him. He hurriedly went away to whisper to others. A girl said just loud enough for a boy two down and across from Casy to hear, "She acts just like Serverus." His head jerked up and he looked at Casy. She looked like she didn't want to be here at all. For the rest of the meal, he watched her. As they walked to their common room, he watched her. No one else had ever been compared to him, Serverus Snape.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Casy had been at school for a while now. It was almost Christmas break. Professor Twit, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, was assigning them group projects. They'd have to work together over the holiday. Casy was looking out the window at the sky when her name was called.

"Riddle, Casy and Snape, Serverus." She turned and stared at him for a while before looking back out the window. He was the boy who kept watching her. She didn't mind, he meant no harm. For some odd reason, she really didn't mind, where as she would have "commented" if it had been anyone else. It was strange, but for some reason she trusted him and that made her uneasy. She bent her head and gave a smile that was on the ptyalin side of puny. 

Serverus's eyes got big. Maybe no one else had been watching Casy, but as always, he was. She'd actually looked at him, then she gave a small smile! He'd wanted to know what she was thinking. Casy never smiled. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Casy walked down to the dungeons cutting Herbology class. When she walked in, Serverus looked up from his papers. They both had decided to cut. For a while they just stared at one another. Then Casy moved to sit in a chair by the fire. They just sat there. Casy watching the flames roll in the fire, Serverus watching the light play across her face. Then she spoke.

"Right to the point. If we are going to do this project, then we are going to have to go to each others houses. I'm probably not going to be able to leave mine, so would it be a problem if we did it at my house?" Now she was looking him straight in the eye. He just stared back. 

"That's probably the best. I'd have a hard time getting permission for you to come over." She nodded. Serverus returned to his work as she watched him. Casy looked at his paper. An essay for Defense Against Dark Arts that had to be eight inches long. His was twelve and still going with tiny handwriting. She smiled.

"Aren't you an odd one. Knowing so much about this type of thing. " He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yours is two and a half feet long with handwriting as small as mine if I am correct. No more odd that you I suppose." They laughed; something that neither was used to. Yes, she tought, what an interesting project this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Why You?

It was a week before vacation. Casy strode up the isle between the table to the head table. She walked up to Professor Twit. "Thank you for the book." She returned an old book to the teacher. She smiled back at Casy.

"You're welcome, Casy. I-" The doors burst open and everyone turned to look. A dozen wizards in the ministry uniform stood in the doorway. They had wands drawn and pointed at the head table. Casy took a few steps forward. The wizards followed her movements with their wands. She stopped and stared at them. Dumbledore moved between Casy and the wizards with a smile.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" His voice was falsely sweet with an edge to it. Not a tone people were used to hearing from him. One wizard stepped forward.

"We are here to arrest her and take her to the ministry, then to Azkaban."

"There is no legal reason to do so. She has done nothing wrong."

"She's…. she's…. Dumbledore! You know who she is!" Dumbledore's eyes became very cold.

"So, the ministry will arrest a child because of her parents. Casy's mother is dead and she only sees her father once or twice a year, if that!" The man cowered a moment.

"But,.. But she's still _his_ daughter!" Dumbledore's eyes flashed and his voice raised.

"Her opinion of her father is a well known fact!"

"Her name…….." He trailed off as Casy walked forward. She stepped in front of the man and he shook visibly. She examined her nails.

"So, you are going to arrest me?"

"You're name…:

"Yes, I could be called Casy Voldermort. Is there a problem with that?" There were gasps all around the room. People began to look at her in fear. She leaned forward and everyone was silent. "I am half way to being an orphan by my father's hand. And someday, I'll be a real orphan…… by my own hand. I _will_ kill my father." She turned and walked back to her seat. Dumbledore looked at the ministry wizards with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you consult the Minister, I believe you will find that she has been admitted to Hogwarts by his own hand. So, if you will please come with e, I will escort you out." He lead them out of the hall. The only sounds were their footsteps and utensils hitting plates. When everyone was done, they hurried to their common rooms to talk. Casy hung behind not wanting to hear the new gossip about her.

She walked up to the astronomy tower and sat on the wall, her feet hanging over the edge. It was a quiet place she could go to get away from the ridiculous students and the annoying teachers. She looked up at the moon; a crescent. Casy sighed in boredom and a little annoyance.

"If you are going to stay then take a seat. Don't just hover behind me." Serverus sat down on the wall beside her facing the opposite way. She pulled her feet up and hugged her knees to her, laying her head on her arms. "So I see your interest in me hasn't faltered from the new piece of gossip."

"No, it only makes things more interesting." He studied her. They had talked more in the past few days than in the rest of time since she came. It was startling. She looked almost vulnerable by the way she was sitting.

"Everyone holds it against me. It's not like I could choose my family, I just got it." Serverus looked down understanding. "Well, at least I don't care what people think. I know what I want to do and that's all that matters to me."

Serverus looked her over again. What was this? This side of her? He'd never seen it before. New things normally unsettled him, but this didn't. It made him glad and it felt normal, as if it was right. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

Casy just looked out at the forbidden forest. It was strange. Why was she talking to him? Never had she spoken so much. Most people were convinced she was mute. And yet, it made her relax which in turn made her wary. A never ending cycle that wore her out. Yet telling him this felt right, and she felt like he truly understood her. No, she thought, I don't care what other people think of me.

The bell for bed rang and they left together in silence.

But for some odd reason that I can't explain. I care about how you see me.


End file.
